Conduit systems are used in a number of industries and applications to form a passage for communicating a media. For example, conduit systems are utilized in water and sewage pluming systems; electrical wire and optic fiber conduit systems; hydraulic and pneumatic systems; as well as other devices and systems. The conduit system generally comprises a number of pipes that are connected together, or assembled, to form the conduit system. The pipe is often constructed from a plastic, such as rigid or plasticize polyvinylchloride (PVC), and polyethylene. The pipe may be rigid or flexible, and is generally formed in relatively short lengths that must be joined together.
In many applications, a pipe coupling is used to join the pipes. Pipe couplings can be permanent or detachable. Permanent pipe couplings are often bonded to the respective ends of the pipe. Detachable pipe couplings include complementary male and female connectors that are coupled to the respective ends of the pipe.
Conventional pipe couplings have several disadvantages. May piping systems are “welded” together through a process called electrofusion. This is an expensive and time-consuming operation with many drawbacks. For instance, the melting point associated with different lengths of pipe may vary considerably thereby hindering the welding operation. Accordingly, skilled artisans are required to assemble piping components. Accordingly, the process must be adjusted continually as ambient temperate changes.
Aluminum compression fittings are also available for joining adjacent sections of pipe. Aluminum fittings often compress the pipe beyond an acceptable range restricting the inner diameter of the pipe. Aluminum fittings are also subject to corrosion when placed adjacent to alkaline soils.
Conventional pipe couplings are difficult to assemble and prone to failure. In addition, many conventional pipe couplings do not form a tight seal between the pipe and the outside environment, thereby allowing the media to escape to the outside environment, or allowing the outside environment to contaminate the media. In general, conventional pipe couplings are difficult to install and assemble, thereby requiring expensive skilled artisans to construct the conduit system.